Gratitude
by Megan-The-Tall
Summary: Will an unexpected run-in lead Stiles to what he's been wanting for so long? One-shot :


**Hey guys! So I have been SUPER stoked for season 2 of Teen wolf, and I was reading through some fics before the inspiration for this came to me. This is probably going to be a one shot but I might make it into a two shot if I get positive reviews. I'm making this for Stiles just because I think he is a huge ball of handsome wrapped in a layer of delicious. Lol, enjoy(: By the way, character are going to be very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own a bracelet collection… But not teen wolf. *becomes teary eyed***

**Stiles POV:**

She was breathtaking. The way her hips swayed under her obviously expensive designer dress, how her hair bounced against her shoulders. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it as I held her closely. Nothing more than to taste every crevice of her warm mouth.

I licked my lips, seeing as how they had become suddenly dry, and averted my gaze elsewhere. I really didn't need a problem to fix this early in the morning. Something was pulling me back to her, though. Maybe it was her scent that wafted through my nose as she walked by. Oh how intoxicating it was.

As soon as she disappeared into the school, I focused my attention back to Scott, who was giving me that "Your-So-Pathetic" look. I knew I was pathetic on many levels, but hey, at least I accept it.

The only thing I can't accept though is that I could never have her. I could never run my fingers along her cheek bones, or kiss away her tears when she has a bad day. No, and Jackson was making sure of it.

I scowled, trying once again to focus on something other than Lydia. This was too much for me to handle this early in the morning. I can barely focus on making sure I get my Lucky Charms into my mouth let alone handling this level of concentration.

"Dude, chill, I can smell the desperation pouring out of your body. You're like a lost puppy." Scott chimed in, breaking me of my thoughts.

I shook my head; his sarcasm was not making this day any better. I honestly didn't know how long I could hold myself back from tearing her apart like Scott on a steak.

XXXXXXX

As I walked down the hall back to class, mumbling curse words under my breath at my newly assigned detention, something stopped me dead in my tracks. It was Lydia and Jackson. He had her pinned against the lockers, screaming in her face as tears stained her rosy cheeks.

I veered back around the corner, knowing very well I was completely vulnerable. Trying to think of something I could do that wouldn't get me murdered, I pulled the video camera from my backpack and began filming his rampage.

This was going to be complete blackmail, but it would assure he would back off Lydia. As I continued to film, still carefully residing in my safe spot, Jackson did something that set off my inner malicious instinct.

He raised his hand, slamming it down on Lydia's face, making her tumble to the ground. That's when I lost it. I didn't care about my self-preservation, I didn't care that Jackson was practically a talking gorilla, all I cared about was the fact that he had hurt the girl I was in love with, and even though she probably didn't even know of my existence, I wasn't going to sit back and watch like I was in a movie theatre.

I had no control over my actions at this point. My blood was boiling. As soon as I reached Jackson, all hell broke loose.

I tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention for a split second before my fist crashed into his nose with one clean sweep. Much to my surprise, he toppled over onto the lockers, and I took this opportunity to push him to the ground and place a firm kick to his ribs. I had no idea where this sudden burst of courage and strength came from, but I liked it.

He wheezed and coughed for a few seconds before staggering back to his feet. My eyes never left his, even though on the inside I was hoping and praying he wouldn't murder me in the middle of the hall.

Before he could find the words to say or make any moves against me, my Biology teacher came racing towards us as fast as she could in her heels. She was probably wondering why it was taking me so long to get back to class. Well, here's your excuse.

Looks like I'm headed back to the office, but at least this time, I have a legitimate reason.

XXXXXXX

My punishment was nothing short of what I expected. I was suspended for a week, and Jackson was having charges pressed against him for assault.

My dad, however, did not find a week long "vacation" to be ampule enough. After a long, long hour of being lectured that I needed to find ways to control my temper in a more socially acceptable manner, he declared me prisoner for a month. Screw social acceptance.

All I wanted right now was to fall asleep watching Tom & Jerry, but whoever just rang the doorbell wasn't having any of that.

I groaned, moving my body off the couch before I made my way to the door, dragging my feet all the way there. My mood immediately lightened when I found Lydia standing in my door way, hands behind her back.

"Uh… S-Stiles, hey, I just w-wanted to stop by and uh…" Her sentence trailed off. Did she just say my name…? Curiosity filled my eyes as I watched her contemplate what she wanted to finish saying. Only then did I notice it was freezing.

I moved aside, creating an opening for her to move into the house. She looked hesitant at first, but entered after a few seconds of having a mental debate with herself.

"You know, you really don't have to be that nervous around me. I mean, if anyone should be nervous it should be me." I said, attempting to gain a little trust from her.

She looked up at me and blushed a little. A blush caused by… _Me? _

"C-can we go somewhere a little more… private…?"

I nodded my head immediately, mentally slapping myself for seeming so eager. When I reached down to grab her hand in order to lead her up the stairs, she flinched slightly, which made my heart drop like water.

She didn't need to be afraid of me, and I needed to show it. I grabbed her hand softly, giving her a reassuring look, before leading her to my room, allowing her to enter first and become comfortable with her surroundings.

"I-I think you dropped this at school. I just wanted to bring it back… and uh, I also wanted to say thank you, for helping me out with Jackson today." She handed me my camera, which I didn't even recollect having until this moment.

Her eyes shifted downwards, and it was clear she was becoming unsure of what my response was going to be. Honestly, I didn't know what my response was going to be. But what it was, shocked the both of us.

I tilted her chin up, looking into her curious eyes, before I inched my lips closer to her slightly purple ones. I ran my thumb along the red mark across her cheek, and parted my lips slightly.

"Don't mention it." I said in a low whisper while my eyes flicked from hers to her beautifully plump lips.

I dipped my head down and closed the rest of the space separating us. My stomach did flips. This is the one thing I have been wanting since third grade, and now I finally have it. I took this opportunity to run my fingers through her slightly tangled curls. I felt her tongue glide gently across my lip, and I obeyed and allowed her entrance.

Her mouth tasted so sweet, and our tongues continued to dance for about a minute before she broke the kiss with a smack from the loss of suction. Her breath was shallow, and I don't think I have ever felt so overjoyed in my life.

She gripped my shoulders, using them to prop herself up so that she was closer to my ear. I could feel her warm breathing against it, and it made a shudder travel down my spine.

"Thank you, Stiles." She whispered gently.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her comfortable in my arms. I finally had it. I had her.

**Ok, sorry if this was rushed, but I have been awake since like… 2:00 yesterday afternoon and now it's 6:22 in the morning. That's a long time for me. Haha. Reviews for a part 2? (:**


End file.
